The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for imaging, such as computed tomography (CT) imaging, for example to systems and methods for progressive and/or value-based imaging.
Medical imaging may be used to help perform a diagnosis. Certain types of imaging may be completed relatively quickly and/or with relatively low dosage, but provide a relatively lower level of detail, while other types of imaging may be completed more slowly and/or with relatively high dosage, but provide a relatively higher level of detail. In some instances, it may not be known which type of imaging will provide the required level of detail for an accurate diagnosis. Conventionally, in such situations, a physician may order numerous different scans of different levels of detail to be performed, and analyze the results of each scan in attempting to make a diagnosis. However, such performance of a number of scans may result in unnecessary time and/or dosage spent performing scans that were not required for an accurate diagnosis.